


Seconds Before Destruction

by SassySnowSock



Category: Dwarf Fortress
Genre: Gen, Impending disaster, NSFW (In the Non-OSHA-Complaint sense of things), Post-it Note Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowSock/pseuds/SassySnowSock
Summary: Sometimes following your heart is a bad idea.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Seconds Before Destruction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draconicsockpuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually drew this just reading your tag, not the prompt, and then I laughed when I read through the prompt text and realized you had described (much more eloquently than this picture) this exact scenario. Please imagine the engraved cheeses in the background I didn't bother to draw.


End file.
